My Father's Deal
by QueenAkasha20
Summary: Kagome wants to be free of her father, a ganglord. When she walks in on one of her father's "business" meetings, another gang lord asks for Kagome as his price for whatever deal her father made! Sesshomaru Taisho has always gotten what he wants and when his father's rival asks for protection, Sesshomaru does not know what he wants in return, until his rival's daughter walked in.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story! They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Please Enjoy!

"I'm running late again!"

Kagome rushed to put on her uniform and brush her teeth at the same time. She was sure to get in trouble this time. She had promised Sensei Kaede that she would not be late anymore. Kagome ran down stairs to grab an apple from the fridge.

"Kagome, remember your father wants to see you today!"

"Mama, you know-"

"I really do not care that you do not like your father! He is paying your tuition after all, the least you could do is say 'hello' or 'thank you'."

"Goodbye Mama!"

"You heard what I said Kagome and I will call your father to make sure you showed up!"

Kagome inwardly groaned. Her and her father had a complicated relationship. She loved her father with all her heart, but Kagome knew that her father was a feared gang lord. Her mother thought she could not put two and two together, but she knew. Kagome always knew since she was a little girl that something was different about her family ever since she started school. None of the other children would play with her because their parents would not allow it, she was escorted to and from school everyday by her father's "employees", she had the best of everything, but the only thing she craved was freedom.

_A little girl with shiny blue black hair flowing down her back ran to front of the school to meet her father. With the rush of other kids and their parents, Kagome accidentally bumped into another little girl with bushy reddish brown hair and green eyes. _

"_I'm sorry for bumping into you."_

"_Its ok. I'm Ayame."_

"_I'm Kagome Higurashi. Do you wanna be my friend?"_

"_Yea!"_

"_Ayame! Where are you?"_

"_I have to go that's my mama calling me!"_

_Kagome watched the little girl run to her mama and when Ayame pointed to Kagome, Ayame's mother pushed Ayame behind her._

"_You are never to speak to her again, Ayame! Do you understand?"_

"_But mama-"_

"_No buts Ayame! That girl's father is a cruel, heartless killer!"_

_Kagome heard everything, but that wasn't true. Her papa was not a killer! Her papa would never kill anyone, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Kagome eyes started to swell with tears as she watched Ayame and her mother leave._

"_Kagome, my sweet little bird, why are you crying?"_

"_Papa!"_

_Kagome ran to her father and started to tell him what Ayame's mother said. Kagome's father hugged Kagome, picked her up and got into their car._

"_That's a lie, right Papa?"_

"_The world is a dangerous place, Kagome, and I will do anything to protect you and your mother because I love you."_

"_I love you too, Papa."_

Now that Kagome thought about it, her father never answered her question, but he did not have to because she watched him murder someone in cold blood and walk away as if nothing had happened. Kagome was speeding through morning traffic on her bike to get to the Shikon Academy. She locked up her biked and sped to class. She ran into class just as the bell rang.

"Late again, Kagome."

"Sensei Kaede, I'm here on time today."

"If you are early you are on time, but if you are on time, Kagome, you are late."

"What?"

"Higurashi, sit down so I can begin the lesson."

"Yes, Sensei."

Kagome went to sit down next to her best friend, Sango.

"What's wrong?" Sango whispered.

"My mother wants me to visit my father today."

"Oh."

"Kill me now."

"Kagome, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Every time, we are together, we argue. I loathe the man and mother knows that!"

"Higurashi, since you are so chipper today, why don't you answer the question on the board?"

Kagome put her head down on her desk. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters! They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Please Enjoy!

"Kagome, why are you walking so fast?"

"Oh sorry Sango."

"If you want me to go with you to your father's, just say the word and I'm there."

"Thanks Sango, but I know this is something I must do on my own."

"Good luck!"

"But we're just talking!"

"I know!"

Sango walked out of the front gates and met up with her boyfriend, Miroku. They waved goodbye as Miroku pulled off. They were just adorable, but Miroku was a pervert. He would go around asking every girl to bear his child and his hand would somehow make its way down to their ass. Kagome laughed a little as she unlocked her bike.

"I really don't want to do this."

Kagome rode her bike to the more nicer parts of Tokyo. Her father lived in the home she spent most of her childhood until her mother divorced her father. Until they moved away to a small town which had a shrine, a pharmacy, and a grocery store. Kagome stilled missed this place, but she was happy to have finally gotten away from her father. Kagome used the key her father gave her, before they moved out and told her if she ever needed a place to stay she was always welcomed.

"Hello?"

Kagome closed the door and locked it after she pulled in her bike. Kagome went upstairs to her old room and everything looked just as she did when they left 7 years ago. Her room held so many memories. Some she wanted to forget, some she did not. The only thing missing was the crystal dream catcher on her wall, but it shattered years ago when they were leaving.

"_No, I'm leaving!"_

"_Kun-Loon, you are not leaving this house!"_

"_Mashi, what you are doing will get our family killed!"_

"_Kun-Loon, have faith in me! I have protected both you and Kagome."_

"_Have Faith in you?! You are a killer Mashi! How could you do something so heinous and come back to our home?!"_

"_I didn't know this was going to happen!"_

"_Mashi, those thugs set a price on Kagome's head! They will not stop until she is dead! How could you endanger her like that? Do you care about her at all?!"_

"_Do NOT question my love for Kagome! You know I love her, How could you say that to me, your husband?"_

"_YOU are NOT the man I married! The man I married would have never been involved in anything like this!"_

"_I have given everything you have ever wanted, Kun-Loon. A beautiful home for our daughter and you are secured for the rest of your life if something should happen to me!"_

"_Will I get to see the rest of my life? Will Kagome get to see hers?! She's only 13 years old Mashi! She does not need to be involved in this!"_

"_Where will you go?"_

"_I don't know, but I know we need to leave now."_

"_Stay with me Kun-Loon. I will make sure everything is alright."_

"_Can you guarantee her safety all the time?! Can you guarantee that those men will not harm my little girl?! I'm giving you the choice Mashi. Either this "job" disappears or I will walk out of here with Kagome and never return."_

"_Kun-Loon, its not that simple-""You have made your decision Mashi, goodbye."_

Kagome and her mother moved out that same night. Kagome was awake for the whole fight and that's when she knew her father did not love her. He chose his line of work over his own family. Kagome went down stairs to look for her father. Kagome remembered her father like to spend a lot of time in his study. Kagome went to his office and walked in without knocking.

"Well, Mr. Higurashi, our family services do not come for free-"

"Kagome, sweetie, what a nice surprise!"

"Hello, Father."

"Oh my have my little bird grown!"

"Well, 7 years will do that to a person Father."

The man who was talking to my to Kagome's father cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, where are my manners? Kagome, this is Sesshomaru Taisho, a business partner of mine. Sesshomaru, this is my daughter, Kagome."

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome trying to find some resemblance between her and Mashi.

"Hello, Mr. Tashio. Father, I will wait for you in my room."

"No need to leave because of me, Kagome."

"Mr. Tashio, please refrain from calling me Kagome. Although it is my name, it is used among friends and family, in which you are neither."

"Kagome-"

"It is quite alright, Mr. Higurashi, I like this fiery young lady."

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome as though he were undressing her with his eyes. Sesshomaru wanted her. Kagome did not hide her disgusted expression. Kagome did not like the way Sesshomaru's eyes rested on her breasts. Kagome turned away from Sesshomaru and walked out the door.

"Your daughter is beautiful."

"She has her mother's beauty."

"As I was saying, Mr. Higurashi, my father services do not come free."

"I wasn't expecting them too. Name your price."

Sesshomaru looked Mashi in his eye and smirked.

"Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3

I don not own any of the characters! They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Thank you all for the reviews! They are driving force for the story!

Please Enjoy!

There was something about this Sesshomaru guy that Kagome did not like. Kagome thought he was another one of her father's henchmen.

"Definitely not interested."

Kagome went to her bedroom to wait for her father.

"What do you mean Kagome, Mr. Taisho."

"I said it very clearly Mashi. This Sesshomaru is a lover of beautiful things and like I said your daughter is very beautiful."

"Mr. Taisho, I going to say this very clearly. My daughter is not and will not be a bargaining chip. Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru glared at Mashi. How dare he deny him! Sesshomaru smirked and knew he was going to get his way.

"I understand quite clearly Mr. Higurashi-"

"Thank you.""But, it would be shame for the other gang lords to know that your daughter and your ex-wife are still alive. It might just slip and you know how fast gossip spreads to the other gang lords."

"Mr. Tashio, are you implying that my daughter's safety will be jeopardized if I do not give her to you?"

"Not at all, Mr. Higurashi. I am implying that I could give your daughter and her mother all the protection they will need. They will never know."

Kagome was walking back to her father's office when she overheard her father yelling.

"My answer is still the same. Kagome will not be used like that!"

"Then you are sealing her fate. The girl will die if other gang lords find out she is still alive!"

Kagome walked into the office with tears in her eyes.

"Father, is this happening again?!"

"Kagome-"

"Do not pretend you do not know what I am talking about! I know what you do father! THIS is what made mother leave you!"

Mashi Higurashi looked shocked. His daughter knew what type of "business" he was really running. Mashi had tried to shield his daughter from this all her life and now she knew. Mashi had never felt so ashamed in his life.

"How long have you known?"

"On my thirteenth birthday you killed someone. I was there and you walked back our home with a smile on your face as if nothing had happened."

"_Suikotsu, what happened to the money?"_

"_But sir, I have already told you that I do not know."_

"_Don't give me that bullshit Suikotsu! You are the only one who has access to that money. Now I will give you another chance to do the right thing, Suikotsu."_

_Suikotsu was sweating now and he knew Mashi Higurashi was going to kill him whether he told the truth or not. Naraku assured him that Mashi would not find out about the embezzling!_

"_Suikotsu, I am waiting."_

"_Sir-"_

_Mashi shot Suikotsu twice in the head. Mashi knew that Suikotsu worked for Naraku, he just needed evidence and the missing money was just that. _

"_Clean that up. Send the body to Naraku as a gift."_

_Mashi walked away from the dead body and toward his home. He did not see his Kagome standing there with tears in her eyes. Kagome knew then that her father was a cold blooded killer. How could she deny something that she had seen with her own eyes? No one saw angry blue eyes staring at little Kagome and Suikotsu's dead body. Bankotsu swore that Mashi Higurashi would pay for killing his brother._

"Father, what is going on?"

"Someone is looking for you and your mother. They plan to kill on site. So I decided to hire some extra protection."

"This does NOT involve me!""Kagome, these men do not care if you do not want to be involved. They will hurt you just to get to me!"

"This is your fault! This is why I wanted to get AWAY from you! What do you mean I am being used?!"

"Mr. Taisho has agreed to lend us his family services in exchange for…"

"In exchange for what?!"

Sesshomaru decided to speak up at that moment.

"For you."

Kagome glared at both her father and Sesshomaru.

"For me? I cannot believe you! The first opportunity you get to see me, you sell me to some fucking stranger?! I hate you!"

"Sweetie, I did not agree to this!"

Kagome yelled in Sesshomaru's face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I am not a fucking pawn! I do not need your protection!"

Sesshomaru stood there with a bored expression and a smirk on his lips.

"Kagome, you may not need my protection, but what about your lovely mother, you wouldn't want anything to happen to her because you refused to cooperate, would you?"

Kagome was seething! Kagome took a few steps away from Sesshomaru. Cooperate, he says. Kagome landed a solid punch to Sesshomaru's jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Please Enjoy!

"You are a fucking pig!"

Sesshomaru was knocked off balance for a moment. The girl really hit him. Kagome spit toward Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru moved. Kagome went in to hit Sesshomaru again, but this time Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Ms. Higurashi, please refrain from hitting my person. The last woman to dare touch this Sesshomaru intending to harm, is now six feet under."

" , please refrain from acting like a dick!"

"That is enough from the both of you! Kagome, I raised you better than this!"

"You didn't raise me at all!"

Mashi calmly sighed. His daughter was going to hate him forever.

"Kagome, I want you to really think on Mr. Tashio's offer."

"So you want me to become his whore just so won't have our family's blood on your hands if someone succeeded in killing us? You disgust me! This is YOUR mess and I suggest you fix it!"

Kagome ran to her bike and was out the door leaving behind her father and Sesshomaru without another word. Once Kagome reached her home, she ran into her mother standing outside waiting for her.

"Your father called me Kagome. What happened?"

"What happened is that your fucking husband tried to sell me off to the fucking highest bidder!"

"Kagome, watch your language! What are you talking about?"

"Someone is out to kill us Mama! They are close to finding out where we live and they have threatened father with our deaths!"

"Did your father tell you this?"

"Yes, he said he hired more protection for us, but when father asked the man what he wanted in return, the man said me!"

"What man?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho and father told me to consider his offer! I never want to see him again mama! I do not care how much you want us to have a relationship, I am NEVER speaking to him again!"

Kagome ran to her bedroom. Kun-Loon immediately called her ex-husband.

"Mashi, did you try to use Kagome as a bargaining chip in whatever deal you were making with Sesshomaru Taisho?!"

"No, when Sesshomaru asked for Kagome to be his price for his family's protection services, I immediately refused! But, Sesshomaru is persistent. He will use every tactic there is to get what he wants."

"What are you saying? That this Sesshomaru Taisho will not leave her alone!"

"No, Kun-Loon, I will talk to his father and get a reasonable explanation for this."

"You better do something because if you don't, you will never see Kagome again!"

Kun-Loon hung up. Kun-Loon let her head fall into her hands and she started to cry. Kun-loon felt like this was all her fault. If she had not married Mashi, her daughter would be living a normal life.

"Why me?"

Kagome had never felt so much fear in her life. Someone was out to kill her and the only way she could be protected was to whore herself to someone she couldn't stand.

"I would rather die than to be anywhere near that pompous asshole!"

Kagome let sleep claim her as she escaped the harsh reality of her life. The next day at school, Kagome tried to get mind off of father, Sesshomaru, and threats by actually paying attention to her class lecture. Kagome's classes passed like a blur and with the help of Sango, Kagome had a pretty good day. Kagome was talking with Sango and Miroku in front of the school when this Black BMW screeched to a halt right in front of them!

"Hey, you fucking idiot! You almost hit us!" Kagome screeched.

Kagome waited for the driver to exit their car. A look of horror marred Kagome's face as Sesshomaru Tashio stepped out of the car. Sango looked a little scared and Miroku pushed her behind him, stepped up, and was the first to speak.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, what is your business here?"

"My business is not with you." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"Are you stalking me now, Mr. Tashio?"

"This Sesshomaru does not need to stalk when your mother so willingly told me where you attended school."

"My mother?"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself."

Kagome immediately called her mother, who answered the phone in a frantic matter.

"Mama, what is wrong?"

"Honey, I need you to listen carefully to me. Mr. Taisho will be escorting you back home today."

"But Ma-"

"No buts Kagome! This is very important, do you understand?"

Defeated, Kagome agreed.

"Yes."

Kagome turned to her friends and told the she needed to leave. Sesshomaru waited by his car for Kagome with a smug look on face. Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome and Kagome watched him walk to the driver side.

"Don't try to touch me at all or I will not hesitate to hit you again."

Sesshomaru frowned.

'That should knock him off that pedestal.' Kagome teased in her head.

Kagome was so caught in own world, she didn't see Sesshomaru cock his gun and point it towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Please Enjoy!

Sesshomaru noticed a black motorcycle tailing him ever since he picked up Kagome. The person was gaining speed. A shootout was the last thing he needed, especially in front of Higurashi's girl. Sesshomaru always carried protection with him. The little bastard tailing him was trying to head for Kagome's side of the car. Sesshomaru reached for his gun and pointed at Kagome's window.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in horror believing he was about to end her life.

"Duck!"

Shots shattered Sesshomaru's passenger side window and glass rained on Kagome. Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru shot at the assailant and watched the assailant fall off their bike. Sesshomaru sped to the Higurashi residence. Kagome hurried from the car when she noticed Sesshomaru swaying on his feet.

"Oh shit! You've been shot! Oh God!"

Sesshomaru could hardly hear her anymore as he collapsed to the ground.

"Don't die on me, please! Mama!"

Kun-Loon and Mashi ran from the house once they heard their daughter screaming. Kagome was pressing down on his wound on his shoulder praying that Sesshomaru wasn't dead.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know, but he's hurt!"

Mashi called the family healer and ordered him to their residence right away. Kagome watched some men carry Sesshomaru into the house and Kagome fainted when she all the blood on her hands.

When Kagome woke all of the day's events started coming back to her. Kagome leapt out of bed to find Sesshomaru. Kagome went to find her parents.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He's in the guest room. Be quiet though, he might be still asleep."

Kagome rushed to the guestroom and slowly peaked in. Sesshomaru was sitting up looking outside.

"You should be resting."

"Why do you care?"

Kagome sat next to him on his bed.

"You took a bullet for me today. You saved my life."

"Now don't go falling for me Kagome."

Kagome giggled.

"You just got shot a few hours ago and you're already making jokes about it?"

"I've had worse."

Kagome was quiet for a few moments.

"I'll take the offer."

"What?"

"I said I will take the offer. Protect my family and I will be yours."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I don't want this to happen to anyone else. Who knows if next time they aim for my mama or my father? Who's going to protect them?"

Sesshomaru was silent. There was more to this Kagome than Sesshomaru thought. Most gang lord daughters embraced their parents power and spoiled themselves in it. However, Kagome didn't want anything to do with her father's power or money. Kagome touched the patch on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Does it hurt?"

"Its stings a bit, but nothing I can't handle."

"Why do you do this Sesshomaru?"

"Do what?"

"Put yourself in danger for others who deserve punishment for the things they do. The next time you might not be so lucky."

"These people that you think are criminals are my family and they have taken care of me since I was younger. Even though they might be doing things that aren't exactly legal, they would give their lives for my family and I."

"But what about your mother and father, surely they could not agree with something like this?"

"My father is a gang lord and my mother is dead. She was murdered by another gang lord trying to hurt my father. Kagome, I know you think what you father is doing is wrong, but if he's protecting you and your mother, then you should be grateful. I know what its like to lose someone close to you and knowing for the rest of your life you could've done something to prevent it."

Kagome thought about what Sesshomaru said and thought about her relationship with her father.

"Ow, you're pressing on the wound."

"Oh, sorry."

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was shirtless and there were so many scars going up and down his torso. Sesshomaru must have lived a hard life. Kagome reached out and traced a fading scar on his right side of his chest.

"I was cut during a fight."

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and placed it on his collarbone.

"You feel that?"

"Yea, it feels as hard as steel."

"That's what it is. I shattered it trying to protect my little brother."

Kagome openly stared at Sesshomaru trying to figure him out. Sesshomaru was a spoiled badasss, but he had a heart. Kagome blushed when she noticed Sesshomaru still holding her hand. Sesshomaru tightened his grip and pulled Kagome closer till their faces were inches away from each other.

"Kiss me." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome nodded and leaned in closer till their lips touched for a brief second. Then the door opened.


	6. Author's Note

Hi, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am still continuing with the story. My finals have been kicking my butt and also inspired me to do another story! I hope you guys love my new story cause the first chapter will be out tonight!


End file.
